Numb
by PaddyWhacked080
Summary: A song fic of Linkin Park's Numb and Avatar the Last Airbender. Finally Zuko is becoming his own person, not a pawn of his father.


**Numb**

**A.N.- **Disclaimer! Yes yes I know, but arent we all? This is the updated version of this song fic because the last one looked off balance. I still cant get to it work out though.. . -random grumbles- damn computer! Anyways, despite my soon-to-be-short-lived computer I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

You scarred me. I can't ever forgive you for that.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

A nation, an entire world expects me to follow in your shoes; to become Fire Lord and rule the world. But its not what I want.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Everything I've done in the past sixteen years seems to disappoint you. I had been molded into the son you wanted, but I didn't even come close to your expectations.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware_

For sixteen years I've tried to gain your love and trust. For sixteen years I slaved to impress you. I did everything I could. But it was never enough.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Now I don't feel the need to be like you. I'm my own person now. I'm not your slave anymore.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

You sent me on an impossible journey across the world to capture a twelve year old who always managed to disgrace me with each passing day.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

I am not Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, I am Zuko. Just Zuko. I am not in your clutches anymore. I have broken free of your hold.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

How was it that everything I did made you hate me even more?

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Ugh, I can't even bare to think of you anymore. It makes my blood boil, it makes me bang my head against the wall at my oblivious stupidity, it makes me want to run to her so I can forget about the evil you have spread.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware_

See, you may have taught me to be withdrawn, arrogant, and self centered, but she taught me how to love. They both did. Mom did more then you ever could. Because of them both, I'm free from you.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Now, I am Li to strangers, but to them, I am Zuko. I am my own person now. I'm no longer a miniature version of you.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too_

When you fall, when the Avatar defeats you, I will become Fire Lord whether I like it or not. I may end up failing as you did, but one thing I wont fail at is having a heart.

_But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

I now wonder what Grandfather must have done or said to you when you were young to shape you into who you are now.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there__  
Become so tired so much more aware_

I want to be my own person. I don't want to think of you anymore.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

I hardly think of you anymore, not anymore. Not since my banishment.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

You are not my father. I am not your son. We have no connections. Not anymore. So I guess this is finally good bye.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

* * *

**A.N.- **Well I hope you liked it. I stayed up pretty late last night while I was waking up my neighbors with my music, and when I listened to the lyrics more and more I realized a connection. Review please! I live for reviews!

Andy


End file.
